Greg, a state champ
by WrestleGuy
Summary: Greg remembers his past as a swimmer and decides to try it again, to his great fortune. I don't own DOAWK. I just thought of a story that I thought should be in one of the books.


Greg was now in high school. He was still friends with Rowley, but Rowley's father got a promoton at his job, which forced them to move across the state.

Greg was doing good for himself, so far in his freshman year. He had cleaned up his act and was now a straight A student in his classes, much to the delight of his parents.

But he had a lot to live up to: Rodrick had actually gotten himself together and turned out to be one of the Top 10 Seniors at Plainveiw High.

Greg thought to himself, "how will I make my mark?" It was a hard thing to do: his class had over 300 students in it, and over 1,000 counting all of Plainveiw High School. He sat and thought about it. "Wrestling? Nah. Knowing my luck, Fregley would probably be on the team." He went to his mom. "Hey Mom, I want to make my mark at school and I just don't know how to do it." She thought it over for a minute. Try theater again!" Greg shuddered at the thought of that nightmare, being played over again. "Never mind. I'll just go ask Dad."

"You should try swimming again, son. You were good at it, even though you were reluctant to be on the team."

"Thanks, dad." Greg said.

The weeks flew by as Greg prepared for swim season, with the help of his dad.

"You're doing real well, son. I won't be surprised if you made it to the state championship." Greg's dad remarked.

"Thanks, dad." Greg said, now thinking of his new objective. "I'm not only going to get to the state finals. I'm going to _win_ the state meet." Greg thought to himself.

NOVEMBER

The first practice of the season came and went, as did the first compitition of the season, in which Greg was 7 seconds off the state qualifying time. He beat the county and class championship times with ease, earning a berth at both meets, as well as a 1st place medal. "I'm going to beat that time if I die trying." Greg said.

This proved easier said than done. For the next five weeks, he dominated all of his opponents, and breaking the Plainveiw school record for his event in the process. He pulled 2 muscles and was out for a week recovering. "Greg, take it easy. A state title isn't worth hurting yourself over." His dad said.

"No, it _is_ worth it. I said that I wanted to make my mark, so that's what I'm gonna do."

Eventually, he started seeing results. He was 4 seconds, then 3, then 2, and then he was just 1 secoond off the state qualifying time. It was the weekend of the regional championship meet. "_Focus_." Greg told himself. "_You just need this one second off your time_."

"Now swimming in the 500 yard freestyle, from Plainveiw High School, a freshman, Greg Heffley. Greg's parents cheered in enthusiasm." Greg gave them a thumbs-up. "You got this, son!" Greg's dad exclaimed.

A short time later, Greg was almost finished with his race. He looked up at the clock. He was 2 seconds off the state time. _It's not gonna be enough." _He thought. He finished the race, and ripped off his goggles to get a look at the scoreboard. 4:52:50, the clock read. He was 2 MILISECONDS UNDER the state time!

"I did it! I was two milliseconds under the qualifying time!" He said, giving his parents a hug.

The next week, Greg was readying for the state championship, when he looked to his right. And there, standing two lanes away, was ROWLEY. Greg didn't know what do.

"Swimmers, take your mark."

Greg readied himself.

The starter gun went off.

The next few minutes were a blur. All Greg knew was, he won, he was a state champion.

He went to talk to Rowley.

Rowley walked up to him, and they did their secret handshake.

"What are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"Swimming, same as you." Rowley replied with an air of sarcasm about his reply. I took third place!"

"Sweet! I won!" Greg replied.

"That's awesome."

"So, my hotel room has a gaming system in it. You wanna play Twisted Wizard later?" Rowley asked.

"Sure, pal." Greg said.

They played Twisted Wizard all night until they couldn't stay awake anymore. It was a night that both of them would remember for the rest of their lives.

"So, will you be remembered now?" His parents asked him.

"Definitely." Greg said, beaming.

The End. I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfic!!-WrestleGuy


End file.
